


Cola

by sanjiu3



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 说真的很雷别骂了, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjiu3/pseuds/sanjiu3
Summary: 玛昂卡。左右有意义。
Relationships: BiaNcA | Kim Dong-Wook/Mano | Kim Dong-Gyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Cola

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来源打雷女士的同名歌曲

弟弟的脑袋埋在了他的双腿之间，脸颊像只小仓鼠一样鼓着，张着嘴的，隔着一层布料含住他垂软的阴茎，舌头伸出来又挑又舔，润得一块内裤边湿答答的，从干燥而变得饱含水分，深深地，带着弟弟舌头的的形状沉了下去，紧紧挨着他的皮肤。那是在傍晚时分，星期五，弟弟斜挎着一只满满当当的双肩包回了家，既不打招呼，也不回应哥哥的问询，校服衬衫雪白又皱巴，直直地踩着白袜子走进了金东奎的胯下，并从发梢上吹来一阵新剪草坪的芬芳味道。  
金东奎皱了皱眉头，喊了弟弟的全名：“金东旭。”  
金东旭不说话，剥下了他的内裤，一股脑地、肉贴着肉地，把哥哥的阴茎全部吞进自己的嘴里。金东奎，以一个成年男子的经验，朦朦胧胧地意识到自己和弟弟就是在他狭窄的喉咙口相触的。金东旭呛得几乎要哭，却还不肯松口，一定要等来来回回地吞吐过几下后，才愿意离开哥哥的阴茎，挂着一眼角泪珠，喘着气抹掉自己嘴巴上的涎液，然后又要低下脑袋去舔。  
金东奎揪住他短短蓬松的后脑勺头发，把他从自己的腿里揪了起来。“金东旭，”金东奎说着一只手却在穿好裤子，“疯了？我是你哥。”  
金东旭抬起眼睛看他，弯着水光粼粼的嘴唇笑了起来。  
“您在说什么？我不是您叫来的鸡？”  
“我的名字，”然后他转了转眼珠子，睨着哥哥的胯间说，“叫毕安卡，先生。”  
一个拙劣的谎言。不是用来自欺欺人，而是用来欺骗金东奎内裤里头上扬并且凸起的象征。

校服裤子，两条裤管宽阔，裤腰带松垮，剥下来全不费功夫。没两下金东旭的内裤也被扯下来，捋到他着地的膝盖上。弟弟的屁股里塞着只绒球状的肛塞，捏住尾端摇几下便咕叽咕叽地全是水声。他完全无法得知金东旭是从哪里学来这些勾引人的小伎俩的。金东奎有些火，或者说被弟弟扭得有些火，总之指尖戳着绒球又把肛塞往里摁了点，问道：“平时在学校里学的就是这些东西？”  
金东旭枕着他的卡比抱枕，声音软乎乎地说：“是哦……”  
原本，就好像每一个称职的兄长一样，即便撞破了弟弟喃喃着自己名字自慰的一幕，金东奎也只是普普通通地将其归入了青春期的不安悸动的范畴里，没打算过分地训斥，没打算过分地干预，甚至想着不用多久这种歪心思就能够自然地消失无踪了。然而现在金东旭趴在沙发上，塌着腰地，向他展示了另一面——熟成的红果肉的那一面，索多玛和蛾摩拉的那一面。他们都被天火砸中了。熊熊燃烧的热度是通过金东旭紧紧箍住他下体的穴肉传来的。  
金东奎的手掐着金东旭的腰。金东旭埋在自己交叉的双臂里，肩胛骨隆起着。他发现只要他在里头轻轻地插几下撞几下，弟弟就会抖着双腿颤颤地叫起来，敏感而淫乱。然后，如果他故意停着，弟弟，他食髓知味的弟弟，又会抬着自己的腰撞向他的胯。  
毕安卡含着哭腔求他：“我想看着哥。”  
金东奎向来是床上的好情人，于是满足了弟弟的要求。金东旭被整个翻转身过来，一张泪眼迷蒙的脸和汗涔涔的四肢立马挂到了金东奎身上，树袋熊似的，扒拉也扒拉不下来。金东奎哭笑不得地拍了拍他的脸道：“你这样我要怎么动？”  
金东旭这才松了手，任由哥哥把自己的手腕牢牢摁在沙发上，而后张着腿地，被操得浑身泛红，连什么时候射出来了都不知道。金东奎在他的腿间继续着自己的抽插。自始至终，金东旭乖乖的，也不抱怨，也不喊疼，垂着射过一次的阴茎，有时候又会圈起胳膊去抱金东奎的肩膀，直到金东奎的精液射进他的后穴里，最后又滴滴答答地流了下来。  
金东旭喘着气，嗓子哑了，抬起脑袋把濡湿的嘴唇往金东奎的嘴唇上蹭。  
“毕安卡是乖孩子。”金东奎说。连金东旭的口腔也不放过似的，用舌尖彻彻底底地进犯了一回。


End file.
